


Путеводные мыши

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Маус-дроиды не так просты, как кажутся. Лог чата айтишников на Звезде Смерти.





	Путеводные мыши

— Да кто вообще программировал этих маус-дроидов?! Искал сейчас аур-345-34, и как вы думаете, куда меня вывело?

— В подсобку.

— Очень смешно. Верни программу к образцу, кем бы ты ни был!

— Это не я, мужик. Просто они иногда выводят в, ну… странные места. Подсобка — это неплохо. Один дурак к реактору чуть не вышел, и его чуть охрана не пристрелила, потому что он туда рвался.

— Я к Таркину в каюту чуть не вышел, вот это был адреналин.

— Меня только в туалет заводило, мне завидно.

— Хо. А вы знаете, почему так?

— Потому что у программистов щупальца не из головы, а из другого места растут?

— Потому что первым программистом маус-дроидов был Реван!

— ?

— ?

— Мужик, ты загнул.

— Ничего я не загибал, это исторический факт. Первый маус-дроид собрал Реван, чтоб в Звездной кузнице не теряться, вы ее размеры представляете?

— Врешь ты все, но допустим. И чего?

— А того, что у них старую программу так и не могут до конца затереть! И она иногда срабатывает, и дроиды ведут людей в места, которых нет. Но в Звездной кузнице они были!

— …

— Вот некоторым делать нечего, как сказки рассказывать.

— Завидуй молча.

— Ну ты как хочешь, мужик, мое дело предупредить.

— Ты еще договорись до того, что Реван с того света им команды подает.

— А прикольная мысль, надо проверить…

— (крутящий у виска смайлик)

***

— И вообще, ты как это представляешь? Карт Кузницы же не существует. Откуда они их берут? На сервере Станции их точно нет.

— Ты проверял?

— Проверял.

— Маньяк.

— На том стоим.

— Нет чтоб признать, что в кодах ошибка.

— Да нету там ошибок, я смотрел. А вот недоступный для изменения кусок памяти есть.

— Ого.

— Там операционная система дроида прописана, дилетанты. Ее на заводе пишут.

— По образцу, никак? Во-от.

— (смайлик фейспалма)

***

— Слушай, а ведь реально странно выходит. Там на самом деле коннект непонятно куда.

— Кто-то прописал сервера, которых нет, и так и осталось, потому что конфигурационные файлы — это вечное дерьмо хатта, которое никто не чистит.

— А информацию эти несуществующие сервера посылают каким образом?

— Ч-чего?

— Того. Данные идут с них. А серверов в системе нету.

— Э… не заливай. Дроиды не могут выходить в голонет. И вообще коннектиться за пределы станции.

— Ну вот попытку коннекта я вижу. Отсутствие трафика по сети тоже вижу. А данные приходят.

— ?

— Наверняка твои дроиды читают очередной конфигурационный файл, который никто не документировал. И перестаньте, наконец, заниматься фигней в рабочее время!

— А сам-то ты чем занимаешься?

— У меня вахта кончилась, а вы идите нафиг работать! Пока не договорились до мгновенной связи дроидов через мифическую Силу или до еще чего такого же безумного.

— О, мужик! А это ж гениальная мысль!

— (смайлик ударов головой о стену)

***

— Но это же бред.

— Почему? Согласно учению о Силе…

— Ты в курсе, что эти байки давно признаны чистыми мифами, да?

— Ты Вейдера в бою видел? А я видел. Не заливай мне про мифическое. Так вот…

— …Что значит — «видел»?

— То и значит, глазами. На тренировке. Они ж летают тут, Черные. Я в техобеспечении. Он реагирует на атаки до того, как они происходят, и не говори мне, что это возможно без этой Силы. ТАК ВОТ. Согласно этой религии, Сила пронизывает все и влияет на все. Почему не может быть одаренных дроидов, а?

— …Ты загнул.

— Но откуда-то они же берут информацию. И я не могу понять откуда!

— Допустим. А дальше что?

— Ну… Надо запросить мнение эксперта. 

— …

— Маньяк.

— Ты имеешь в виду того, о ком я думаю?

— Ну вариантов-то не особо.

— …

— Мы скинемся тебе на похороны.

— Этот чат тебя не забудет.

— Эй, все будет путем!

— (изображения похоронных венков)

— (изображение яростно стреляющего штурмовика)

— Не дождетесь, придурки.

***

— **я!

— **я!!!!

— Вы видите то же, что и я?

— Лично я вижу громадную штуку на обзорном экране от станции на юго-запад. Я таких станций не знаю.

— Ладно станций! Этого солнца нет в реестре!

— Чего?

— Того!

— Ну я ж говорил, что не дождетесь! Я ж говорил, что прав!

— …Мы уж думали, ты все.

— …Ты хочешь сказать?..

— Ты серьезно пошел к Вейдеру?

— Ага.

— С гипотезой про Ревана и дроидов?

— Ага.

— И он тебя не убил?

— (смайлик фейспалма) Ну как бы очевидно, гений.

— Он мне дал две минуты, чтобы обосновать мой бред. Я обосновал.

— Ты. Обосновал?

— Ну да. А потом он проверил. Сам. Ну, и я, это… работу сменил. 

— **я.

— Ну ты и… э…

— То есть, погоди. То есть вот эта штука… То есть вот она и есть?..

— Звездная кузница, ага. Красивая, правда?

— …Красивая.

— Правда.

— (смайлик с маской Ревана)


End file.
